Hajime
by Wildwolf
Summary: Sequel to Doki-Doki--YuutaMizuki [YUMMI!]. Mizuki POV on his and Yuuta's relationship. It is really hard to write Mizu POV.


**Hajime**

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Yuuta/Mizuki (YUMMI!)

Warnings: OOC, I would say. And it's Mizu-chan's POV.

Summary: A Mizuki POV fic. He thinks about their relationship. I guess you could say that this is a sequel to _Doki-Doki_.

Notes: **This is Shounen ai.** If you do not like it, or the pairing, then why the hell are you reading it? apologizes to everyone else

I decided to write this fic last night at around twelve-thirty. Then I sat up and thought out this entire Yuuta POV intro. Then I realized that I wanted to write it in Mizuki's POV, or at least try. I mean, according to my reviews, I can write as a fourteen-year-old left-handed tennis player from a school that reminds me of a reindeer and an eighteen or nineteen-year-old Japanese guy with the most random train of thought ever, so why not a fifteen-year-old evil fruit?

Mizuki- I hate you.

Chibi- I love you, too! No! Wait, that's Yuuta. Never mind! scampers off

Title note: "Hajimeru" is 'to begin.' "Hajime" is some conjugation of it. It's also Mizuki's given name—Mizuki Hajime. grin Hajime-chaaaaaaan! (Yami no Matsuei reference)

Okay! I've drunk my iced tea, Just for Dream and Un Soir (so frickin gay-sounding… love him!) are playing… it's too early (10:15 AM on a Sunday), just got done looking at Summer-chan's livejournal stuff… let's go-

-

Yuuta found himself frustrating at times; this was obviously shown by his facial expressions. I, personally, found everything that he thought to be frustrating quite amusing.

Hello, my name is Mizuki Hajime. Douzo yoroshiku.

This evening, Yuuta and I were studying. We were sitting at a table, he across from me, looking at English conjugations, which we all knew he was not too good at. I could see in the knit of his eyebrows that he was becoming frustrated. I liked watching Yuuta. He interested me on many different levels.

Yuuta himself was a little too stubborn, embarrassed, or all of the above to ask for tutoring. Thankfully, though, I asked if he needed help when he seemed just a bit too frustrated. He jumped at the opportunity. He can be very cute at times.

"Mizuki-san?" He looked up at me for help.

I ignored him. We had been over this many times already. If he wanted my help, he must ask properly.

He sighed. "Mizuki?" There, he dropped the honorific. Was that too much to ask for? I think not.

"Yes, Yuuta?"

He pushed his book over to me and pointed to a line. "I don't get this."

"Well," I looked it over and laughed mentally, "you are trying to conjugate the English past tense of '_you_ _are'_?"

He nodded. "It seems like it should be '_you was_,' according to the conjugation rules. It's a singular pronoun."

"Well, Yuuta, this is an exception. The past tense conjugations are '_are_' are '_I was_,' '_you were_,' '_he was_,' '_we were_,' and '_they were_'." The look on his face told me that this was not his favorite subject, which I already knew, of course. I laughed. "English is a finicky language, is it not? So many confusing exceptions…" But in my mind, that is exactly what made it fun to learn.

He wrote the answer down and did not say another word. Yuuta was usually docile, with exceptions when it came to comparisons with his older brother, the genius Fuji Shuusuke. Yuuta himself was intelligent; he just did not utilize his capabilities, most likely because of his rivalry with his brother.

This docility made me surprised that Yuuta would ever take the initiative to profess that he had feelings for me without my provocation. I had often assumed, but was taken aback, nonetheless. Yuuta was never one to take the initiative, and even now, rarely does.

Perhaps we should try something, just to test his reaction.

I smiled and put my hand on Yuuta's. He looked up and me and blushed. "What is it, Mizuki-s—Mizuki?" Good, he caught himself.

"You know Yuuta, maybe you should call me by my given name. I mean, I call you 'Yuuta' instead of your family name."

"But you're my sempai." I know I am, Yuuta, and that is precisely why, other than being your lover, I am allowed to tease you a little. Also, because you really are cute.

It was not time to relent. "But Yuuta, don't you love me?"

He blushed and hid his face behind his hand. "Mizuki-san!" He stumbled for words and I continued smiling. This really was fun. "But," he finally gained his words and some semblance of an excuse, "the others would notice."

"Don't you think that they already know?" I asked.

"But-"

"Come, Yuuta, let us go on a field trip." I laughed to myself and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into another room. It did not matter if he was both taller and physically stronger than I, he was still passive enough for me to lead pretty easily, even if he did give some resistance at first. See, Yuuta? This is part of what you signed up for by becoming the boyfriend of an eccentric genius such as myself! Now, am I all to blame? You professed!

He stopped suddenly, realizing that I was leading him into the weight room, which at this time contained the rest of the Regulars and some of the club members. I had expected this resistance, however, and quickly swung myself behind Yuuta and pushed him the rest of the way into the room. The others looked at us with odd looks, though I am quite sure that they were used to my antics.

"Okay, everyone!" I raised up my hand as I walked in front of Yuuta. "Yuuta and I are dating. He was too nervous to say anything, so I took the initiative to do it for him."

"No surprise there," Akazawa replied.

"That's news from two weeks ago," some insignificant non-Regular club member commented.

"It took you that long to figure out?" I raised an eyebrow. These people were amusing as well, but not nearly so much as Yuuta. "But anyway," I continued, "see, Yuuta? You can call me Hajime and it would not bother a single soul."

"Mizuki-san!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I reprimanded, shaking my finger. "Remember, if nothing else, it's Mizuki. Mi-zu-ki—without the honorific."

He blushed. I liked it when Yuuta blushed. I think we have been over that already, however.

"And now that we have settled that dispute, back to homework." I pulled him away from everyone else and back into the room that we had previously been in. He was a little more compliant returning.

"You're not… mad at me for not wanting to call you Hajime, are you?" he asked as we sat down.

I smiled. "Not at all, really. I just wanted to have fun." I watched his reactions of a look that could only say, 'what the hell?' Yuuta was brought up in a polite way, much as I was, I supposed. His father being in foreign affairs, I imagined that he had to be polite to people. I was a little more casual on the subject of names, however.

"I love you, Mizuki."

I blushed. I knew he could see it, too; he smiled at it.

Yuuta usually only says those words as a reply, other than the time he professed. That was the exception. However, usually, I say it and he responds. Not only that, but the abruptness caught me off guard, and that is very difficult to do. "I love you too, Yuuta."

The way he was smiling was so innocent. He reached across the table and took my right hand in his left, rubbing his fingers on mine until they became as warm as his. They were more callused than mine, signifying that he tried so hard, so incredibly hard to beat his genius brother.

He looked straight at me again. My heart was speeding up.

He could be cute sometimes, and he could, at other times, act like a prince on a white stallion coming to save his princess. Either way, he was childishly sweet, and that did make me wonder as to why me.

Of course, though, it could have been because I am me—Mizuki Hajime.

Before this began, I knew that he was attached to me, nonetheless. Why else would he pass up a chance to join Seigaku's team, other than rivalry with his brother? Granted, I had been what even I now see as a mean little bastard, but he forgave me.

He even thanked me.

"_Mizuki-san, ima wa de arigatou gozaimashita."_

_Kami-sama, I am acting so sentimental, it is sickening._

But no one but us needed to know that, now did they? Sure, I have had the incredible urge just to call the Fuji household and tell Yuuta's brother just how much I have done to his dear brother (which, to admit, was not that much, unfortunately). That would just make me feel as if I had the upper-hand in our little war.

At first, it had reminded me of an American book that I read once. A guy (Leland) returns to his home after many years to seek revenge on his half brother (Hank) for having an affair with his (Leland's) mother. Leland ends up having an affair with Hank's wife and thinks of it as vengeance for his mother. That was somehow connected to this, possibly because at first, I did consider this relationship good material for vengeance, as well as an actual relationship—I am not that heartless, thank you.

To put it bluntly, as I am not quite used to doing, we will not be telling the Fuji family for a little while.

Ah well, that can wait until Yuuta is ready. Before this, I knew some degree of patience, but now, I am learning a new sort of it.

I believe that I am beginning to know exactly what it is that those crappy movies portray; I am beginning to comprehend what books of literature describe. I am beginning to feel deeper and deeper for someone who is not myself. And I am beginning to wait until the day when we are both ready to be open about ourselves, not for the sake of a rivalry or vengeance, but because that is who we are.

And until then, I believe that our little affair has only begun.

-

I showed my friend's little sister's friends the end of episode 40, which is the "Mizuki in an iridescent shirt molesting Yuuta scene." We did not tell them what it was. They turned to us and asked, "Did he just molest him?" To which we just smiled. They also commented, "He looks really gay," which I agreed with. That was fun. - My brother also agrees.

Mizuki: …

Yuuta: Gomen, Mizuki-san.

Mizuki: evil grin Yuuta-kun…

Yuuta: gulp

Chibi: grabs a video camera

Wildwolf: wonders if Fuji Shuusuke will be running in to save Yuuta with laser beams coming out of his eyes

Chibi: We've just bid on parts 4 5, which seem to promise some hinted Sada/Kaoru happiness. But we really want to see one of the newer episodes… 163? Something about Kaoru. We've only seen the screen shots, but it looks like Mizuki's molesting Kaoru and Yuuta's jealous. Horribly, challenging Kaoru to a tennis match jealous. What probably happened is that Mizu tried to convince Kaoru to transfer to St. Rudolph… again… and Yuuta's jealous. Horribly, challenging Kaoru to a tennis match jealous. Or, I think there was something about a doubles game. I am still not sure. But Yuuta was not happy with Kaoru, nonetheless. And the chibi shots at the end show Sada glomping onto Kaoru, who was blushing. That made us happy.

Oh, and we won the bid. I updated the page over and over again until the time left got to zero, just to make sure no one stole it from me at the last second. I even went to the library during lunch, dragging my friends along, so that I could check on it. Then I realized that the guy next to me could read fluent Japanese and was doing so. You could tell because he wasn't staring blankly at the screen.

I don't know about this fic. It came. The ending kind of got… contemplative, which I a m sure Mizu can do, but it seems… OOC. And as I am typing these notes pre-proofread, I am about to start my hellish weekend where I have senior musical tonight (Thursday), Friday, and at 2 and 7 on Saturday, as well as an art competition that I have to cut short Saturday morning. I have wake up earlier than I do on weekday… sad sigh Ah well.

And now that it's Sunday, I loved the senior musical, and hopefully we win the Tommy Tunes award, because damn it, it was a good musical. We had people from all over the district coming up to us, telling us how good it was. "Damn Yankees!" starts singing and dancing to "Who's Got The Pain?"

I bid thee all, adieu!

-

-

-Epilogue-

-

I returned home for spring break. The school year had just ended and the spring trimester of my third year at St. Rudolph's was about to begin. Mizuki was about to start high school, which meant that I was not going to be able to see him as much.

But we agreed to have Sunday dates and such whenever possible.

My brother was also about to start high school. He got accepted into one of the better schools that was still a decent distance away. I am fairly certain that his classmates all were accepted into good schools as well.

I wondered briefly is I should quit tennis club this next school year—Mizuki was gone, as were a good number of my other team mates, and my brother was no longer at Seishun Academy, and so no longer in the junior high school tennis tournaments. But I loved tennis, and Mizuki would just laugh at me for quitting. And still, I need to beat Echizen-kun.

I had yet to tell my brother about Mizuki and I.

I decided that I should change that. I walked to his bedroom door, which was wide open. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, not looking me and on the phone.

"Aa, Taka-san, I understand. I do kind of wish that you would stay in tennis, though. We could see each other at tournaments then." So, they were accepted into different schools. That was a shame, because they really seemed to like each other. "Yes, your father comes before tennis." He smiled. "Yes, you should help him out."

Perhaps my brother needed some time to talk to his former doubles partner and friend.

I considered giving Mizuki a call. I missed him. However, the phone was tied up, hence why I was not talking to my brother. But talking to him would give me the courage I needed to take the initiative and tell my brother.

I really hated taking the initiative.

"Yes, we can meet up there. In half an hour? That means I need to leave soon. Okay. See you later." Shuusuke walked in and hung the phone up. "Yuuta?" He turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I realized, even when I pretended to hate him, that my brother always had been there for me, had always cared for me, had always protected me. Perhaps it was true that the older brother was born first so that he could protect the ones that came after him.

But then why was this so hard to say?

"Aniki," I began, taking deep breaths and not knowing how to start, "congratulations for getting accepted into your first choice school."

"Thank you, Yuuta." He paused. "You said that yesterday as well."

Oh yeah, I had another aborted attempt yesterday. And the day before.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I blushed. Mizuki would be able to say this. In saying this, I would not only be coming out as gay to my family, but also as being with someone my brother despised. Both of those seemed just a little difficult.

"Aniki," _just come out and say it, you fool,_ "I have been dating Mizuki." There, I said it, and I had no Mizuki there to help me.

My heart rate rose drastically and I felt like running off to lock myself in my bedroom and never come out again, but at the same time, I felt a weight lift off of me.

He seemed silent for far too long, and I was not sure whether that was my imagination or reality. "I had guessed that you liked him a while ago," he said finally.

"I really do love him, Shuusuke. And he does love me—he hasn't taken advantage of me or anything!" So that was a slight lie, but nothing serious! Just kisses of varying degrees, teases, and that one copped feel—I will never mention any of that to Shuusuke, however! "And…" Ah, my heart was beating harder and harder again. I felt a lot like I did back when I professed. Both times, I was trying to find acceptance. "…and I just want your acceptance."

I felt frustrated with myself. I felt that about myself a lot. I couldn't convey to him that Mizuki could be loving if he wanted to. He enjoyed teasing, but in serious subjects, he could be responsible. The aforementioned copped feel led to a conversation about the physical boundaries of our relationship. Neither of us felt ready for that much, I more nervous than he, of course. It was he that decided that we would not have sex until after I turned eighteen, when we both would be able to feel ready. The other things would be gradual, bit by bit as we (mostly I) grew comfortable with the idea.

I imagine that Mizuki must have felt frustrated by me as well. But he smiled after that discussion and I knew that things were alright. I loved it when he smiled in the way that he did then—a real smile.

I couldn't show this to my brother.

"Yuuta, I will need some time to think about this." That hurt. "In the mean time, I need to go see Taka-san." No doubt Kawamura-san would be hearing about this. Perhaps he would be able to influence my brother a little bit.

I wondered if Shuusuke felt frustrated with me as well.

After a few moments, he left. I noticed that he hadn't locked the door, so I went to the front to do it for him. There was a note next to the door in his handwriting.

_Yuuta,_ it said, _this is really difficult for me to say aloud, but I will go with whatever makes you happy, even if it does take some time and adjustment. Just do not flaunt it._

_-Shuusuke._

I smiled as walked and picked up the phone. I dialed Mizuki's number and waited a few moments for him to pick up.

"Yuuta?"

"Yeah, Mizuki, it's me."

"You sound happy, though that could be because you are able to speak to me."

"Yeah," I nodded, though he could not see me. I paused. "I told my brother."

"And what did the great Fuji Shuusuke have to say about us?"

I smiled wider. "I think everything will be alright."


End file.
